Fairy Tail Training Camp
by ro-blaze
Summary: 25 years later. The new generation of Fairy Tail is here, no less destructive than the old. When things get out of control, Master Laxus Dreyar decided that it's time for Camp Fairy Tail. The child of GaLe, NaLu, Gruvia, Jerza, Miraxus, RoWen, ElfEver, Bixanna. I don't own Fairy Tail. Sorry for grammatical errors
1. Prologe

Laxus look at the guild. As always. Ice, Igneel, Bee and Tetsu was fighting, throwing tables all around, while their fathers watched them. Thunder and Amber pretended not dating. Behind them Cana, Macao and Wakaba drank and bet. Rose, Liana, Nymphia, Nashi, Aura and Sirena were gathered around a big table and talking about books. Spark and Caitlin scurried to and fro with trays in hand, listening to the instructions of sitting behind the bar Lisanna. Al and Soul were in the middle of the room and commented increasingly growing battle and dolls behind them repeating everything they was said. Jude and Leo were playing wrestling and Zar acted as referee.

- Laxus-san!

The mage turned around only to see a young girl with a stack of papers in her hands, followed by Mira. A tired smile curled his lips. Fees, again. Why the hell Fairy Tail was such a problematic guild?

- How is it this time, Julie?

Ocean Dragon Slayer handed him the documents.

- Team Alpha, as always, confirm its right as the strongest team in the guild - Mira said quietly, prompting Julie to hide look. - Nashi and Caitlin have a wee problem with a stubborn farmer, but it can be done. Jude, Leo and Zar have the usual destruction. - Mira chuckled. - I feel that the mayor of Hargeon had enough to deal with us.

Laxus sighed. Be Master was really hard work, especially given the all guild members's problematic nature. Each of them had inherited the fighting vein of at least one of their parents. Which makes things really, really distressed.

The charges was serious. Destroyed several buildings, a devastated city, threat on a really sour farmer, ruined port Hargeon, several strong explosions near Crocus ... His own son was the cause of a thunderstorm!

- Mira - Laxus turned to his wife - it's time

- Laxus - white-haired beauty turned one strand around her finger - are you sure? Do we need to take this measures?

Lightning Dragon Slayer stood.

- Hey! Shut up!

All their actions stopped and looked at the second floor of the guild to hear what he would say their Guild Master. That was really interesting view because Igneel still pulling Ice's hair and Tetsu hanging from Bee's shoulder...

- As I understand it, I think you are still causing problems of Fiore.

The members of the Alpha team looked at each other - what they was be accuse this time?

- I thought that you'll need a rigorous discipline. I Officially announce the New Fairy Tail Training Camp!

Dissatisfied groans were heard from the older members who knew very well what was the training camp. Most audible was Natsu, Gray and Gajeel.

- The Camp are mandatory only to younger members of the guild. In this are and S-Class mages!

Louder moans.

- Older members can come on their own. They not will be required to train with others.

Although moments ago was complained, three mentioned earlier - Natsu, Gray and Gajeel - shouted loud and their wives rebuked them. Erza also showed a desire to appear.

- Good. - Laxus again looked guild members. - With me and Mira, responsible for the camp will be four of guild's S-Class mages - Natsu Dragneel, Gajeel RedFox, Gray Fullbuster and Erza Scarlet. I expect you treat them properly. Do you understand?

Laxus watched all guild members. They looked well grasped things, although not answered.

- I take your silence as a positive answer. I want all of you here, after two days, at 6am. The road to the camp is very long, we will need to use a train-

Faces of Dragon Slayers turning green when he said the word "train". Laxus also swallowed.

- Got it all? If any of you do not appear, I will leave Mira and Erza to deal with him.

On guild members's faces was showed fear. They nodded quickly.

- Well, brats. Now - work!

* * *

**So what do you think? This is my version of Fairy Tail, 21 years after the current story. I guess you figured out who are couples - GaLe, NaLu, Gruvia, Jerza, RoWen, Miraxus, Bixanna, ElfEver...**

**Let me explain for the children.**

**Igneel Drageel - 17 - Fire Dragon Slayer - Team Alpha**

**Nashi Dragneel - 18 - Celestial Spirit Mage**

**Jude Dragneel - 20 - Fire Mage – Team Armored Fire**

**Liana RedFox - 17 - Golden Dragon Slayer - Team Alpha**

**(Liana and Rose are twins)**

**Rose RedFox - 17 - Solid Script Mage**

**Tetsu RedFox - 13 - Silver Dragon Slayer**

**Leo RedFox - 20 - Iron-Make Mage - Team Armored Fire**

**Ice Fullbuster- 17 - Ice-Make Mage - Team Alpha**

**Aura Fullbuster - 16 - Water Mage**

**Amber Fernandes - 18 - Heavenly Body and Requip Mage - Team Alpha**

**Zar Fernandes - 20 - Requip Mage - Team Armored Fire**

**Julie Conbolt - 12 - Ocean Dragon Slayer - Team Alpha**

**Thunder Dreyar - 19 - Lightning Dragon Slayer - Team Alpha**

**Spark Dreyar - 18 - Take Over Mage - Team Orchid**

**Al - 18 - Seith Mage**

**(Al and Soul are twins)**

**Soul - 18 - Seith Mage**

**Caitlin - 17 - Take Over Mage - Team Orchid**

**Nymphia Strauss - 17 - Fairy Mage - Team Orchid**

**Bee Strauss - 18 - Take Over Mage**

**Sirena West - 17 - Plant-Make Mage**

**Sorry that Al, Soul and Caitlin have no family name. Well, if Bixslow don't have, and they will too.**

**Bye!...**


	2. Chapter 1: Ready to go

**In this chapter another character who was left behind in the prologue appears. Hope you like it!**

* * *

Thunder sighed and put the headphones on his ears. He certainly would not listen to all the stupid rules of the camp. His sister seemed really excited. Of course, as S-class mages, they would have a little more privileges than other mages. But he had to be with his team.

Suddenly He heard a very loud noise that even his headphones failed to silence. From Magnolia Square came three families - Dragneel, RedFox and Conbolt. Natsu and Gajeel quarreled, and Wendy was among them and was trying to break up a fight as ever. Liana, apparently in a semi-sleepy state, hanging from her father's shoulder and complained, while her mother and Leo were definitely worried that she would fall at any moment. Jude, under the strict supervision of Romeo, was up Julie on his shoulders, and she looked forward and waved her hand. Lucy, Nashi and Rose talking about a book, and Igneel and Tetsu discussed battle strategies.

- Salamander, do not you dare!

- You will tell me, Metalhead!

- Guys, stop fighting! You sets a bad example for the kids!

- Daddy, hold me, I think I'll fall!

- I'll catch sis!

- Gajeel, Liana will fall! Stop arguing with Natsu!

- Are you good there, Julie?

- Yep. And you down there?

- Just be careful not to drop her, Jude.

- Aunt Lucy, when will be ready the new chapter of your book? ?

- You're just like your mother, Rose.

- Mom, answer our questions!

- I think if you hit first with a Roar, and then with Wing Wttack can easily spins your rival. But do not give him time to counterattack!

- Igneel-nii, it's a great strategy!

Laxus looked at arrivals mages.

- So, after all you coming. I'm amazed.

- Why? - Natsu asked, interrupting his dispute with Gajeel.

- It's so clear, Flame-breath - said Gray, standing behind him. - Everyone knows that Dragon Slayers don't are fans of getting up early.

- You who asked you, ice butt?

And they fought again. Time may pass, but Fairy Tail's mages never change.

- Dad, let me down before I fall!

Gajeel carefully put his daughter on the ground.

- You'll sleep on the train, Golden Princess - Igneel said calmly. - You always sleep when we traveling.

- Yes, and unlike you, she do not vomit - added Ice. - And do not scream like crazy.

- Come on, winter bunny - said angrily Igneel.

They fought just like their fathers. Lucy and Juvia looked from their husbands to their sons. None difference.

- Juvia thinks someone has to stop Igneel and Ice. - Water Mage looked worriedly two boys. - No need to worry about Gray-sama and Natsu, Erza-san will be here soon.

Lucy smiled condescending.

- Do not worry, Juvia. As Igneel and Ice are full copies of their fathers, so Amber is the same as her mother.

- I wish Aunt Erza coming already - Nashi groaned and looked unhappy her father and Gray.

- Yes, you said it just because you miss Zar - Jude said mockingly.

Nashi only stuck her tongue out.

- Leo-kun, how are you? - Aura asked shyly and smiled at the older boy.

- Fine, given that I had to wake Lia up - said with his usual smile Leo. He was the only one who had exactly the same hair as his father - a long black mane. - What about you?

On Aura's face flashed a smile. Besides her almost black hair, she had inherited almost everything from her mother. Including her love obsession, aim it at Leo.

- No, this morning Ice was very quiet - she continued. - Which is really weird for him.

- IGNEEL! ICE!

The faces of the two boys froze when they heard their names. Well, not literally, as it did the magic Stone Eyes. Between them like lightning appeared Amber, waving her long red hair.

- So you idiots was fighting again - she began creepy and in her brown eyes shone spark.

- Calm down sis. - Behind her Zar put his hand on her shoulder. - No need to kill them just for a little fight.

- So mom can?

Amber pointed to the left where Erza scolding Natsu and Gray. Both of them heads had a mysterious bump...

- This is the other - said Zar. - They are adults and give us a bad example. Igneel and Ice are children.

- Uncle Jelly, stop pushing me!

Mages's attention shifted to Jellal who pushed a girl with light pink hair. Terari Vastia

- I'll stop jog you, if you stop acting like a child and go ahead - said the mage.

Terari frowned, but do what Jellal had told her to do.

- I did not know you were coming - Liana said with a smile.

- I did not know too - Terari said, rubbing the back of her head. - Last night Mom and I returned from a visit to Lamia. Uncle Jelly explained everything and Mom immediately insisted that I should come. And here I am.

- I'm really glad you came. - Aura embraced pinkette. - Ice looking you.

Liana chuckled.

- Aura, you better watch Leo. Hey, Sirena comes.

- Love rival!

The two girls watched how the smile disappeared from Aura's face, replaced by a fearsome face. Well, her mother's love obsession included thinking that any woman looking the object of her affections is her potential love rival, right?

Aura looked at her two best friends.

- Wish me luck!

And she went to protect Leo from her own love rival.

The two girls just looked at each other, unable to react to the behavior of their best friend. Suddenly Igneel and Ice appeared in front of them, they nodded to each other, threw them on their shoulders and ran away.

- What the hell are you doing? - Asked Terari. Her face was bright red.

- While you're ladies talked, it's time to go - explained Ignееl and carefully adjusted Liana to her more comfortable. - Master told us to you pick.

- Why do we run? - Asked Liana and pushed one of her lush black tresses back. - I see no logic in this.

- Because is race course - Ice said and grinned. - I will not lose of you, flame brain.

- Oh, who says, icy ass. As I recall, the fire can be used as an accelerator. - He looked Liana and then adjusted so that she is on his back, in order to free his hands. - Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!

His hands flashed, giving him a big lead. Liana laughed.

- There are no rivals on the horizon!

- Not so fast! - Yelped Ice and Terari behind them. - Ice-Make: Ice Torpedo!

Two ice torpedoes formed from nowhere and shot two ice mages with the Dragon Slayers.

- Sorry Ter, but I have to do it. I do not want to lose - said Liana and pulled her right hand. - Golden Dragon's Sword!

Her hand forming large gold sword. Whit the sword girl destroyed one of torpedoes, but failed to do this to the second.

After 5 minutes the four mages came to Magnolia Station. Amber, Thunder, Julie, Spark, Zar, their parents and Exceeds were already there.

- Come on, brats, get on the train - Laxus said and waved. - Find a nice place.

Igneel ran on the train, still with Liana on his back, followed closely by Ice. They found seats with a good view and leave girls inside.

- Well, stripper, I guess this time nobody won - said Igneel.

- The next time I'll win, you know.

- Oh, no chance!

* * *

**Well, this is my other character. Terari Vastia, the daughter of Lyon and Meredy (LyRedy). She's not my OC, she's blamedorange OC. Look at her site tumblr and will find Terari!...**


	3. Chapter 2: Team Red

**Here you got it with "", guys. Sorry for the prologue and the first chapter. There was more action. Ice's POV. And, I need to tell you, in future I'll put more OCs.**

* * *

Igneel sighed and gently dismount off the train. Liana asleep in his arms. Behind them Ice wearing their bags because for obvious reasons, he could not do it alone.

"We're lucky that Aunt Wendy and Julie went to you and spell Troia" said Ice. "Otherwise, I had to pull you out."

"Shut up, ice butt" Liana murmured and shifted slightly. "I try to sleep, okay?"

Igneel giggled.

"The same goes for you, Salamander" added Liana. Her golden eyes opened and stared straight into his green. "Or both you'll just close your fucking mouths and let me sleep or tonight I will torture you to death."

On the faces of the two boys appeared slight fear and they nodded nervously. Liana was not worse than her father or Erza in threats - she very well knew how to make her teammates to fulfill her desires. And besides, no one (except of course her mother and her sister, because they knew well it) could not beat her doggy eyes's strength.

After this conversation Liana snuggled in Igneel that made him blush. Ice giggled. Then, along with the rest of Fairy Tail mages, the three left the station and headed to camp.

* * *

During the hour-long trek through the forest Ice lost sight of his teammates. Since mages were very had to be divided into several smaller groups with one adult to look after them. Ice's group get Erza - the most trusted adult here after himself Laxus course. She told them about her experiences in the camp and all the crazy things that they have done.

"Mom" started Zar, "who did most mischief?"

"Natsu and Gray, of course."

Ice felt a little relief. He was glad that his father was able to show as the best varmint. Of course, he himself was not so crazy to do the same shenanigans. Although he had inherited his father's dark hair and a large part of his character, Ice had blue eyes of his mother and her understanding. Well, the rivalry between him and Igneel is left, but that was another story.

"And what exactly was this crap?" Ice could not resist.

"Your father has frozen lake once." There was laughter. "And Natsu burn half of the huts. We had to sleep outside and use him as a stove to keep us warm. "

Laughter took the whole group again.

"And then you take care of them, right Aunt Erza?" Said Spark.

Erza nodded.

"Of course. It was my duty, as a mage Fairy Tail and as a team member. You should not get into disrepute, even to be among your comrades. "

Ice smiled. Of course, Erza is a man who loves the guild. Friends. Family. Nakama. It was Tail Fairy for all its members. One place where you will always feel at home. A place where your friends are waiting for the next great adventure.

"How exactly we will be distributed?" Said Zar.

"You will not be separated girls-boys, don't worry about that. You can see Nashi if this bothers you. "Erza smiled at her son.

Zar smiled slightly, his face took on a slight pink tinge. (A/N - Zar and Nashi are dating for four months, I forgot to mention.) For it was really good that his parents do not mind his girlfriend. Well, Natsu was another matter, but ...

* * *

Finally the group reached the camp. According to Ice, the place was more than amazing. There was a large lake with several canoes moored to the shore, and a nice beach for lounging. Behind them were heaps of small huts for a few people inside. There was a much larger one-storey building, which should be the dining room. There were playground, climbing wall and any other devices for training. There was tree trunks with a pile of wood in the center, which is supposed to be a campfire.

Other groups also arrived and headed to the meeting point - the dining room. Before it had several flags in different colors with masses below them. On the ground around the entire wooden building were scattered small white, gray and black bags with tags tied to them. All mages gathered outside the dining room. Laxus and adults stood by them on the small stage with Lacrima screen behind them.

Mira stood center stage and smiles at everyone.

"Dear friends, welcome to Fairy Tail Training Camp! Here you will learn to do better as a team and we hope to stop destroying the city, which you are on a mission. "White-haired woman pointed to the bags on the ground."These are things that you will need for three weeks in the camp, except of course your personal luggage. Each bag has a tag with the name of the one who belongs to. At the top of the bag when you open it, you will see a cloth in one of the colors of the flags. You have to go under your banner and get together with your teammates and then refer flag to your cabin. You'll find other needed things under your flag. The team that first return in his hut with a flag gets a special prize will be awarded by Master Laxus during dinner. Now, start! "

Ice ran through the bags with the highest possible speed and started looking. He was hit several times and once almost fell to the ground, but finally managed to find it - a simple gray bag with tag _"Ice Fullbuster"_ on it. He picked it up and opened it. At the top, just as she had said Mira, had a simple red cloth with his name and _"Team Red"_ printed in white. A smile curled his lips. So, **red**, huh? He quickly tied the towel just below the shoulder of his right arm, so that his teammates to know him if they meet. He looked around and searched red flag. It was third in line, after the white and green ones. He don't know if there is already someone as wooden table had back to him.

For a few seconds Ice was before the flag already, panting. He was one of first ones, managed to find their bags and reach their own posts. And after all...

"What took so much, ice butt?"

Liana was leaning over him with her ponytail black hair and smoldering eyes. On her left hand was a red cloth with _"Liana RedFox. Team Red"_ just below her golden Guild Mark. And she looked angry.

"And where is this flame- brain?"

"For Igneel are you talking about?" Ice said and got up from the ground. "He almost hit me at one time."

The girl sighed.

"Of course I'm talking about him! He is the third member of the team, "and she pointed to the red plate sitting on the wooden table.

Ice looked at the writing on the sign. **_Team Red. Members: Igneel Dragneel, Ice Fullbuster, Liana RedFox._** Under the sign was three small red bags. He noticed that Liana takes after her shoulder a black bag with tag with her name.

"Stripper? Gold Princess? I'm partnering with you? "

Ice and Liana turn around just to see Igneel with a smile on his face and a red cloth on his left arm.

"This is great! We will beat all when we are together! "Igneel grinned."Let's drop the flag and get a prize, folks!"

* * *

**So, it's second chapter. Please, Read and Review. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 3: Cabin Sixth

**Sorry for the long delay. My laptop is broken. I also work on a lot more ideas and it hard to cope with everything. I hope the new chapter to your liking. I wanna say that in the future there will be lot of Igneel X Liana (or just IgLia) moments and by the end of the story they will be canon. I'll also ask you one thing - who should to be with Ice? I expect your answers as reviews.**

* * *

Liana sighed. She was in a team with two idiots. Okay, that was bearable. But why Igneel? Although the two were friends since childhood, teammates and partners, she would be happy with anyone else. Why? Because she likes Igneel and he was possibly the biggest idiot in the world.

"Ice, lift me up on your shoulders," said the black-haired girl quickly.

The reaction came instantly, but not from Ice.

"Why him?" Igneel asked, his arms folded across his chest. "And I can do it! I'm stronger than Snowflake! "

"I don't care who will do this, just pick me!"

Igneel raised Liana and put it on your shoulders. The girl tried to banish blush on her cheeks, while Ice laughing of her difficulty.

"Can you get the flag?" Said Igneel. His hands were on her hips so he helped her to keep her balance.

"Almost." Girl making a last attempt and finally took the iron rod in her hand. "I did it! Igneel, hold me tight. Ice, collect all our luggage. "

"I feel that today I take it more like a mule than man" muttered Ice, but gathered all bags.

"Do not be a baby, Stripper" said Igneel and tightened his grip on Liana's legs, which caused a new wave of red on the girl's face. "You're not the one who brings Lia all day around."

"I have not heard you to complain" said Ice.

The three went forward, Liana was still on the shoulders of Igneel and clutching flag's iron rod in her left hand.

"The other teams also collected" said Liana, watching other mages. "It seems Nashi, Julie and Terari are with pink flag, and Leo, Aura and Spark are black."

"They have no chance against us," he said quietly Ice and grinned. "Which cabin are we going?"

"Sixth" said Liana. "Why not?"

"Because unlike them, we have years of experience in teamwork," explained Igneel with a smile. "We will beat all!"

Liana wanted to share the her teammates's optimism, but just could not. During the transition from the station to the camp, she had the luck to fall into her parents's group. There they explained everything about the camp. She knew what it was and what to expect. They have one or two games in day. The winning team in the games gets a certain number points and prizes. Three weeks later the team who got the most points receives a special prize - a week in Akane resort. Of course, all this will be told at dinner.

Three mages came to cabin Sixth. Igneel left Liana on the ground and looked at Ace.

"We must do springyeffect to climb Lia to the roof" said Igneel.

Ice nodded. They did chair with their arms and looked at Liana.

"Get on."

Liana sighed, but obey. She gripped the flag in her right hand and went into her teammates's arms.

"I can not believe we really do that. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! "

The girl screamed as Igneel and Ice threw her in the air. Well, springy force was sufficient. Liana landed on cabin's roof, covered with red tiles. She looked around and saw the other mages. Some teams still had not gathered, but others ... She saw how Leo makes iron ladder for Aura and how she lost consciousness of joy, poor girl.

"Lia, hurry!" Scream in one voice Ice and Igneel.

The girl got out of her trance and quickly stuck the flag in the tray.

Suddenly there was gong's sound, but 100 times stronger. Lightning slashed the sky, except for normal flash does not come from the ground. The lightning was followed by three rays - fire, ice and iron.

"The winners in the first game are the Team Red, consisting of Igneel Dragneel, Ice Fullbuster and Liana RedFox" said Mira's voice of, also increased like the gong. "Now I want to ask Lucy, Levy and Juvia to appease their husbands because we don't want they to destroy the forest."

Hoot spread everywhere and Liana could not help but smile. Her father is really proud of her, if he had done this. She even could imagine how her mother scold him now.

"Hey, Gold Princess, how much are you going to stay there?"

The girl looked down at Igneel and stuck her tongue out, then jump off the roof. To her luck, he was ready and caught her.

"I think you must get me to my bed in the cabin" Liana said with a smile.

Ahead them Ice rolled his eyes.

"Come on, lovebirds. To enter the the cabin, I'm tired. "

Liana blushed. She looked Igneel - his face was no less red from her. None of them deny the Ice's words, although normally both would hit him.

Ice opened the door of the cabin and went inside, followed by his two friends. The three stood in shock in front of the open door. Middle of the room there were three mattress. On one of them sat two cats - one orange and one purple - and playing cards. Orange had red cowboy neck cloth and a blue backpack. Purple had a red dress and a red ribbon, tied to its tail.

"You win, Star" said orange one and handed to purple one a wrapped chocolate. "I don't think they would still be able to finish the first game."

Purple Cat - Star - smiled to orange one.

"Have more faith in them Flow. They can do anything. "

Liana smiled to Star.

"I am glad that you believe in us, Star. It's really nice of you. "

The exceed and the girl shared a friendly hug.

Igneel looked Flow. He took him in his hands and shook him in the air, causing headache to the poor cat.

"How dare you bet against me and my team? I thought you were my friend! "

"Sorry Igneel" said Flow. The boy stopped and looked at the cat. "I just thought that you and Ice will be in a fight and ruin everything. I believe in you! "

Igneel smiled.

"No problem, buddy. To get into a fight with Snowflake is normal, do not you? "

"Who are you calling Snowflake, flame breath?"

Ice looked Igneel with glare.

"I'll call you as I want, Snowflake" said Igneel and stuck her tongue out at the other boy.

Liana decided to ignore her teammates and calmly sat down on one of the mattresses. She opened her two bags and examine their contents. In the black bag was a book with the rules of the camp, box with gold (with a note tucked inside "From Mom and Dad," which made her smile), a pair of sneakers, sleeping bag and few more things. However, things in red were far more interesting. There was a pair of black shorts and a red shirt with white Fairy Tail's logo, new red headband, red swimsuit (which Liana convinced that surely will include games in the lake), red hooded jacket, a pair of black jeans, a red waist bag and a red flag with Fairy Tail's mark, just like the wind blew one over their cabin.

The girl turned to two Exceeds, ignoring her teammates.

"Where's the bathroom?"

Star showed her. Liana went inside and decided to dress attire for the camp.

10 minutes later, because Liana is a girl

Igneel and Ice calmly sat on the couch in the cabin, dressed in male camp clothing - shirt with their team color (red) and black shorts.

Ice moaned from boredom.

"How long will we wait you, Lia?" He said and ran a hand through his dark hair.

"I'm ready!"

The two boys turned to Liana. Her long black hair was tied in a tight ponytail. Red and black really suits her, or so thought Igneel. He stared (with love) at her until she waved in his face.

"Hello, cabin 6 to Salamander, can you hear me?"

The blonde shook his head like a wet dog and his teammates laughed at him.

"What? Not my fault!"

* * *

**Bye for now! Review, follow and favorite please!**


	5. Chapter 4: The Dinner and The Reunion

**Hello, guys! It's been a week since I updated my Training Camp. Sorry for the long delay but just my personal life is super confused.**

**My friends are super crazy. Understand, we are four girls and one boy. One of my best friends my babbling all day for Naruto and I can't get her to shut up. They make me get up early (for me 11 is too early, I'm not a morning girl) and I can not sit down to write a chapter. Are terrible!**

**This chapter will be from Igneel's POV. I have already written of Ice's and Liana's, I think it's time to show you the thinking of young Salamander. You will find out what the special prize of the Team Red and chat with some of the other mages.**

**Moreover, here we have some more character to include. You can find other information in the final author note.**

**So let's begin with the story!**

* * *

Igneel was not fault that he was in love with Liana. Some time ago he had spoken with his mother and sisters on this topic. And Mira and Spark. Even with Levy and Rose. All guild knew about his feelings for her. Well, ok, not all - she does not seem to know.

Now he walked with Ice, Lia, Flow and Star to the canteen, where would be held the official opening of Fairy Tail Training Camp. Above each cabin was visible in a flag. Other teams also went to the canteen and he can't distinguish anyone in the huge crowd.

Ice slowed and stood up next to Igneel.

"Are you ready to lose the bass, flame breath?"

"Only in your dreams."

But in his mind, Igneel slap himself. **(A/N - the bold is Igneel, the italic is his mind or just Nashi)** _Yes, the bass, you idiot. How could you forget?_** Wait, why my mind sound like Nashi?** _It does not matter. You want to beat Ice, right?_ **Naturally!**_ Then buck up._ **But Lia would hinder my every attempt to get to her.** _No, no. She also likes you a lot._ **Are not sure. Besides, I don't like her. I'm in love with her.** _Then go ahead, you idiot._

While Liana slept on the train, Igneel and Ice a bet that they will recognize their feelings to the girl they like - Lia and Terari, respectively. Who fails to fulfill his part, shall be servant of the other for a week. But if none of them managed to do it (whatever it was actually Igneel's real assumption), this part of the bet would be removed. Real idea of what was Nashi's, when Terari was called on Fernandes family. Lia was sleeping in Igneel's lap and Nashi almost fainted from happiness.

"Do you really think that I would not guts to tell Terari that I like her?" Said Ice and folded his arms across his chest. Did not even mention that Igneel can't reveal own feelings to Liana.

"Wow," said Igneel and grinned. "Are you so sure in me? What if I am not able to ... "

"There is no way to fail," said Ice and grinned. "You are so crazy about her that will become apparent even before the first week to go."

"Uh ... Thanks for the words, dude. Really ... uh ... nice of you. "

They continued to walk, but ran into Liana, which was pretty funny because both of them were higher than her. The only thing prevent them to fall were Star and Flow.

"Here we are!" Liana happily announced.

In front of canteen's largest building were scattered twenty small tables for 6-7 people. Yet there was a much larger and elongated table where sat the elderly. This table served as the Royal table in "Harry Potter". Somehow Igneel feel himself like a character in the famous book, as a student at "Hogwarts".

Some teams sat together at a table, but most were scattered free basis. And it was so streaky that Igneel felt dizzy if he try to focus on something.

So he concentrates on Liana and the way which her black ponytail swinging like a pendulum of a clock. She led them to a big, long table covered with all sorts of delicacies. First, all three took one of the big blue trays. Then each of them could alone to choose to eat what most loves. Igneel took two burritos with extra Tabasco sauce, some hot peppers and a taco. Well, he was not guilty that with Fire Dragon Slayer Magic had inherited his father's love for spicy foods. That was his genes and he could not argue with them.

"So where will we sit?" Ice said, looking around all the tables.

"There!"

The two boys looked in the direction in which Liana showed. At one table sat a little girl with long dark purple hair, an older girl with scarlet red hair tied in a ponytail, and a boy with blond hair. Along with them were two cats, blue and white. Julie, Amber and Thunder, the rest of Team Alpha, along with Tilly and Bolt - Julie's and Thunder's Exceeds .

Julie waved when she saw that they coming. Igneel grinned.

"You might have Team Alpha meeting, huh?"

Ice sighed wearily.

"Amber will still read us the riot act."

At these words Igneel felt him tremble. He certainly did not want Amber to read them the riot act. Why? Because for this girl "read them the riot act" meant to draw them a good fight, which left them with a bump on their head.

"Oh, guys, buck up!" Said Liana disappointed and pouted at them. According Igneel at that moment she was amazingly cute. "I see no reason Amber read us the riot act. We won and we did great! "

And with those words, the black-haired girl walked proudly to the table. Igneel and Ice had nothing else to make a but to follow and pray of Amber does not kill them.

Three reached the table.

"Hello," Julie said cheerfully, smiling. She had inherited her gaiety and charming smile of her mother while her open personality came from her father. "Congratulations on your victory!"

Amber nodded.

"You did very well. It is indeed a miracle that you not fight. If I'm honest, I'm proud of you guys. "

Ice and Igneel sighed quietly. So there she will not read them the riot act.

"What's going on with them?" Said Thunder.

"Nothing," said Liana smiled and sat on the chair next to Amber. "Just action like idiots as ever."

"We are not idiots!" Said one voice Igneel and Ice, but one look from Amber silenced them.

Others just laughed their reaction. Yes, it was Team Alpha. They were six dorks who have nothing else to do but hang out together. And, therefore, to make a team.

Igneel looked around his friends with smile and sat down next to Liana.

"Well, you what teams are you?"

Thunder pointed to his shirt.

"Yellow. With Jude and Kin. "

"Kin?" Ice asked in amazement. "From the New Element 4?"

Kin Akaruzo was captain of one of Fairy Tail's teams - New Element 4. Extremely powerful Earth mage and the only S-class in his team. New Element 4 was founded 5 years ago with Juvia's idea and with Laxus's consent.

"What about you, Amber?"

"Team White" redheaded girl said simply, brushing a few locks back. "My teammates are Lana and Opal."

Opal Crystal and Lana Sunset are two female mages from New Element 4. Opal, 15, was a Juvia's student and very close Aura's friend. She lived in a household Fullbuster and was like member of their family. Very nice girl and very experienced Water Mage.

Lana, on the other hand, was Fire mage. Еarlier Romeo's schoolgirl, and now Jude's. In the guild said that she totally into him and he into her. Who can blame him? Only 16, Lana was attractive girl with long orange hair and eyes with the color of the sunset. Many people assume that Lana and Jude will end together. And Igneel was one of those people.

"Interesting," said Liana, a rotating raven black lock around her finger.

"I'm in Team Pink with Terari and Nashi" Julie said and smiled. "Oh, by the way, Ice, Terari asked me to convey her greetings to you."

At the mention of the girl who has a crush on, Ice's face was covered with red. The others laughed of his difficult position.

Suddenly there was a sound like a gong. Six mages turned to the stage, which was behind the"Royal table." It was clear it was time for speech. It also reminded Igneel for "Hogwarts" - each year director Dumbledore uttered speech to students. It seems going to happen the same.

Laxus came on stage, accompanied by Mirajane and Erza. Gong stopped hitting and in the open canteen was silence.

"So, kids. Today you not destroyed anything. Good for you. "

Igneel's instincts told him that with kids the Master mind Team Alpha. Quite often was that.

"The first day went well. In fact, very good. There were no incidents. All you've done very well with today's test. Acting as a team and were able to bring the flag to your own cabin. Do not fight or tried to sabotage each other. It was a decent game. "

All mages began to murmur in approval. Indeed, for Fairy Tail, there were no incidents. That was good. Maybe this time it would pass without damage.

"Now we get to the awards."

Across the canteen appeared another Lacrima screen. It was shown to the flag of each team and the points that he had earned. First was the Team Red with 15 points. Here's one more thing from "Hogwarts" - as if each team was a separate schoolhouse and Lacrima was big sand watches with precious stones.

"The winners in today's game were Team Red" Laxus simple said, pointing to them. "Their reward is to get as 6 pieces of popular Mirajane's chocolate cake. You can keep them for yourself or share them with someone else. "

Igneel looked at his teammates. Mirajane's chocolate cake?! It was such a wonderful thing ... She gave it only for special cases. On Ice's and Liana's faces was plastered great bliss. Igneel doubted that look different.

After a while Mirajane came over and put a tray with six chocolate cake on their table.

"Enjoy your meal!" Said the white-haired beauty happily and passed.

Igneel looked at Amber, Thunder and Julie, who were staring at cakes with undisguised hunger.

"What are you waiting for?" He said jokingly. "This is Team Alpha meeting, therefore, Team Alpha prey. To attack! "

* * *

**So here's Chapter 4. I decided to put the Ice with Terari because I find them cute couple in my imagination. And I think Team Alpha Reunion in this chapter. Especially with Mira's chocolate cake.**

**New Element 4 was inspired while thinking my OC. Two boys and two girls.**

**Kin Akaruzo - 19 - Earth Magic**

**Spiler Hebi (still the only non-mentioned character here) - 18 - Air Magic**

**Opal Crystal - 15 - Water Magic**

**Lana Sunset - 16 - Fire Magic**

**In the next chapter we will have two more, and perhaps more new characters. As I mentioned in my Tumblr, Gruvia has another son - Silver. And the name Sakura talked to you?**

**Please review, followed and favorite.**

**Rose out.**

**PS - I need a beta reader. If any of you interested, please send a private message.**


End file.
